Beca and the Twins
by awriterofthings
Summary: Deciding to give Chloe a break, Beca spends the day watching their twin children.


**Beca and the Twins**

Beca was sitting in the living room working on a mix for an up-and-coming artist when her wife entered the room and plopped down on the couch. She looked up from her laptop and gave the woman an understanding smile. "Come here." She saved her work before setting her laptop on the coffee table.

Chloe got up and moved tiredly over to Beca. She sat on her wife's lap and buried her face into the crook of her neck. "I love our kids but they're going to be the death of me."

Beca massaged Chloe's scalp with her fingers. "Hm, you need a break." She kissed Chloe on the forehead. Chloe had given birth to their twins, Declan and Addison, five months ago and hadn't had much time to herself since.

"Yeah, I could really use a few hours," Chloe admitted. "Would you be okay to watch them?"

"Of course," Beca replied. "Whatever you need, Chlo."

Chloe kissed Beca on the lips and it quickly turned into a heated make-out session. Beca's hands trailed up Chloe's shirt and she let out a groan of disapproval when the redhead stood up from her lap.

"Declan and Addison are asleep," Chloe said. "I have enough milk in the fridge for them. Text me if you need anything. I'll see you in a few hours."

Beca looked confused by this information. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"Aubrey's. We haven't spent time together in a while," Chloe answered as she turned to leave the living room and head upstairs.

Beca stood up and followed her. "Oh, I wasn't aware that you were leaving."

Chloe glanced behind her at her wife. "You said you'd watch Decs and Addy. Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do. They're my kids too. I just didn't realize that you'd be leaving. You'll be far away and I'll be here alone with five-month olds."

Chloe entered their bedroom and began to change out of the sweatpants and t-shirt that she had become accustomed to wearing. "Like I am when you go to work?"

"Okay yeah, but you're a great mom. You're like a natural. Me? Pft. If you leave me alone with them, their life expectancy is going to totally plummet, Chlo."

Chloe went over to her wife and kissed her gently on the lips. "You worry too much. You're not going to kill our children." She went over to the walk-in closet and reemerged with a pair of jeans and a nice top.

Beca frowned and gestured to the clothes Chloe was holding. "Those are your club clothes. Where exactly are you going?"

Chloe placed the clothes onto their bed. "Just to Aubrey's. I just want to feel sexy. I'm always wearing sweatpants and bumming it."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "You look hot when you're bumming it."

Chloe returned the smile and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not," Beca promised. "I think you make a gorgeous bum."

Chloe laughed and began placing kisses along Beca's neck. "When's the last time we've had-,"

"Two weeks ago. A quickie in the shower," Beca answered immediately.

Chloe pulled her lips away from Beca's neck to look at her wife in amusement.

"What?" Beca replied. "It's not like we're doing it all the time. I have to hold onto the memories."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and kissed her wife. "Well, we have time now before I go. Do you want to-,"

"Do you even have to ask?" Beca replied before connecting her lips with Chloe's.

* * *

Beca was lying in bed as she watched Chloe getting dressed so that she could go out. "I feel like a cheap one-night stand," she joked.

Chloe laughed and moved over to the bed, bending down to kiss Beca. "You'd be far from cheap, babe." Chloe headed into the bathroom and Beca got out of bed to put her clothes back on. Once dressed, she went into the bathroom to wash up while Chloe put her make-up on.

Beca looked at Chloe through the mirror as she washed her hands. "You look great."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks, babe." She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm feeling like me again."

Beca frowned. "Were you not feeling like you before?"

Chloe shrugged. "Kind of," she answered, guiltily. "I don't want to lose my identity just because I'm a mom now, you know?"

Beca dried her hands on her jeans as she turned to face Chloe. "Why didn't you say anything before? I could've helped you."

"You were busy promoting your album," Chloe explained. "I didn't want to take away from that."

Beca shook her head and reached for Chloe's hands. "You can talk to me about anything during anytime. I'm your wife. I'm here for you. I know I was busy but I've lessened my workload. I'm going to be home more and I'm going to help out more, okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I appreciate that, Beca. I love you."

Beca kissed Chloe. "I love you too. Now you go and have fun for however long you want. I've got this."

Chloe beamed and hugged her wife. "You're the best. I'll call to check in."

"Don't worry about anything here," Beca said, confidently. "I'll take care of everything."

Chloe looked surprised by this. "Everything?"

Beca nodded. "Kids, laundry, dishes, all of it."

Chloe pulled Beca to her and placed kisses along her jaw. "Keep talking all domestic like that and I might have to jump you again."

Beca chuckled. "No complaints here."

Chloe nipped at Beca's ear before pulling away. "I'll see you in a bit. Call me if you need anything."

"I won't need anything." Beca followed Chloe downstairs to the front door. "Just enjoy yourself."

"I will." Chloe kissed Beca before leaving the house.

Beca watched her go before closing the door and going into the living room to continue her mix. She had just sat down on the couch when she heard the shrill cries of her children coming from the baby monitor.

_And so it begins. _

* * *

Beca was sitting on the floor of the living room holding Addison while Declan was lying on a blanket, chewing one of his toys. "This is nice, right?" She looked from Addison to Declan. "It'd be even better if momma were here, huh?"

Addison made some noises and Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I agree."

Declan turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up, smiling at the brunette. He began to do his own version of crawling towards Beca but he didn't get far before he gave up.

"Still working on that one, huh, buddy?" Beca laughed lightly before reaching over to pick her son up.

Addison reached over, placing her hands on her brother's face. "Be gentle, Addy." Addison began to cry and Beca frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Addison continued to cry and Beca placed Declan back down to give her attention to Addison.

Declan began to cry and Beca sighed. "Okay, you already ate so it can't be that. So diaper change. Let's try that."

Beca checked Addison's diaper and shook her head. "Not the culprit. Are you hungry again?" Beca placed Addison down and then picked Declan up to check his diaper. "Okay, you so need a diaper change, Decs."

Beca stood and scooped up Addison before heading upstairs hoping to calm her children down soon.

* * *

Beca was on her cell phone as she waited for Amy to answer. Everyone else had been busy and Amy was now her only hope.

"Hey, what's up?" Amy answered. She could hear the twins crying in the background. "What's wrong with your children?"

"Amy, please come over. Chloe's hanging out with Aubrey and I need help. They won't stop crying. They've been fed, their diapers are fresh, I've tried playing with them. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Have you tried calling your wife?" Amy suggested.

"I can't call her. That would be admitting defeat. I will not be defeated by five-month olds. Besides, if I can't handle this, then she'll never want to leave me alone with them again and she'll end up resenting me because she'll be stuck home all the time and-,"

"Whoa there," Amy cut her off. "Say no more. I'll be right over."

"Thank you!" Beca exclaimed before ending the call. She shoved her phone into her back pocket before going back into the nursery room. She was about to pick Addison up when she got an idea. "Teething rings!" She rushed out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and smiled when she saw blue and pink teething rings. Grabbing both of them, she rushed back upstairs and gave them to her kids. Declan and Addison both stopped crying as the cold toy touched their gums.

Beca smiled proudly. She had figured it out. It had taken her longer than it should've but the twins were calm now and she had reinforcement coming in case they started up again. She went to grab her laptop and returned to the room to sit on the floor and work on her mixes while she had the time.

* * *

Amy arrived twenty-five minutes later and she was now in the living room with Beca talking. The twins had fallen asleep and Beca was sure things were going to be smooth sailing from here on out.

"Thanks again for coming over," Beca said.

"No problem," Amy said. "I'm getting free food out of it and I didn't even have to do anything."

Beca laughed. "I don't know how Chloe does it. I've only been alone with them for three hours and I'm exhausted."

"That wife of yours is great," Amy said.

Beca smiled. "She really is."

They heard a small cry from the baby monitor and Beca hoped it was a false alarm and whoever it was would go back to sleep. With no such luck, a louder cry began and Beca quickly got up to head to the nursery. Once in the room, she saw that Addison was the one crying. "Shh, you'll wake your brother," she picked the girl up and began to rock her. Addison continued to cry and Beca left the room to give Declan some peace. It didn't work because within a few seconds, he was crying as well.

Beca walked downstairs and looked to him. "Can you get him please? They're probably hungry. This is an easy fix."

Amy saw Beca's phone vibrating on the coffee table. "Chloe's calling," she said as she reached for it.

"Don't answer!" Beca exclaimed quickly. "She'll hear the crying and rush home. I can handle this."

Amy held her hands up. "I won't answer. I'll grab Lungs and be right down."

Beca chuckled at the nickname and got set on making a bottle for Addison.

* * *

Two hours later…

Chloe entered her house and was surprised by how quiet it was. She made her way upstairs quietly, not wanting to wake the twins up if they were asleep. She slowly opened the nursery room door and found Beca lying on the floor between the two cribs fast asleep. Smiling, she went over to Declan's crib and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. She then went to check on Addison who was also asleep.

Chloe kneeled down and gently shook Beca awake. "Beca," she whispered. "I'm home."

Beca moaned lightly and her eyes fluttered open. When she realized it was Chloe, her eyes widened. "I'll do the laundry and the dishes, I swear. I just didn't have time and when I did have time, I was too tired."

Chloe smiled. "Sh, it's okay," she whispered. "How was everything?"

Beca had sent Amy home half an hour ago once the twins had drifted off to sleep again. She got up and exited the room with her wife so that they could talk without the risk of waking the twins, who she had now dubbed the beasts. "Things went great. It was no sweat."

Chloe looked surprised to hear this. "Really?"

Beca's shoulders slumped. "No. They cried… a lot. And it took me forever to realize that they needed their teething rings and I couldn't handle them both at once. I had to call Amy for help and-," Beca let out a breath. "I don't know how you do it. Either you're just amazing or I'm a crappy mother."

"Hey." Chloe placed her arms over Beca's shoulders. "You're not a crappy mom." She leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'm with them all the time. I've learned what they need, when they'll need it and all that stuff."

"Well, I've thought about it and I'm cutting back on work so I can be home with you guys more. That way you'll have a break and I can spend more time with them."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again. "I think that's a really good idea. How long have they been sleeping?"

"Not long," Beca answered.

"How about you go wait for me in the bedroom and we can celebrate how awesome of a mom you are?" Chloe grinned.

Beca smirked. "Yeah, we can do that." She headed off to their bedroom and Chloe went back into the nursery.

Chloe went over to Addison and looked down into her crib, watching her for a bit before going over to Declan's crib. It had been nice to get out of the house for a bit but she had definitely missed her children. Leaving the room, she left the door cracked open before heading down the hall to her own bedroom.

"Okay," Chloe began as she opened the door. "Are you-," She laughed lightly when she saw Beca sleeping in the middle of the bed. Her wife had obviously had a long day.


End file.
